shugocharafandomcom-20200214-history
Shugo Chara! Fortune-telling!
Shugo Chara! Fortune-telling! is a fortune telling segment that plays near the end of Shugo Chara! Party! The viewers will choose which of Amu Hinamori's Guardian Eggs they would like on the screen. After a few seconds, depending on what Egg you chose, you will get a Shugoluck star rating (1 being the worst luck, 4 being the best), a lucky item, and a prediction. Episode List of Fortune Forecast Episode 103: Friendship Forecast Date: October 03, 2009, Saturday Lucky Item: Mechanical Pencil "Double check your schedules." :*Ran ::Luck Stars: Four ::Prediction: You'll solve your problems with a little help from your friends. :*Suu ::Luck Stars: Three ::Prediction: Strike up a conversation with someone new. :*Miki ::Luck Stars: Two ::Prediction: You have a chance to make up with someone you argued with. :*Dia ::Luck Stars: One ::Prediction: You might accidentally forget a promise you made. Episode 104: Romance Forecast Date: October 10, 2009, Saturday Lucky Item: Orange Juice "Laugh off your embarrassing moments." :*Miki ::Luck Stars: Four ::Prediction: You might get invited to hang out with someone you like. :*Ran ::Luck Stars: Three ::Prediction: You may have a small crush on someone. :*Dia ::Luck Stars: Two ::Prediction: Keep on working to improve yourself. :*Suu ::Luck Stars: One ::Prediction: You might embarrass yourself in front of your crush. Episode 105: Study Forecast Date: October 17, 2009, Saturday Lucky Item: Swing "Take a short break to refocus." :*Miki ::Luck Stars: Four ::Prediction: You'll be surprised by how well you concentrate. :*Suu ::Luck Stars: Three ::Prediction: Go to the Library to study today. :*Ran ::Luck Stars: Two ::Prediction: Study with a group and you'll make progress. :*Dia ::Luck Stars: One ::Prediction: You'll have trouble remembering important things. Episode 106: Friendship Forecast Date: October 24, 2009, Saturday Lucky Item: Character Stamp "Apologize if you accidentally offend someone." :*Suu ::Luck Stars: Four ::Prediction: Matching accessories boosts luck and courage. :*Dia ::Luck Stars: Three ::Prediction: Check your mail for a encouraging message from your friend. :*Ran ::Luck Stars: Two ::Prediction: Play a multi-player video game with your friend. :*Miki ::Luck Stars: One ::Prediction: You might forget to watch what you say. Episode 107: Romance Forecast Date: October 31, 2009, Saturday Lucky Item: Stuffed Animal "Be honest, and just be yourself." :*Dia ::Luck Stars: Four ::Prediction: Shine in front of others and take the chance to confess. :*Suu ::Luck Stars: Three ::Prediction: Be assertive with your crush. :*Miki ::Luck Stars: Two ::Prediction: Get a new cellphone strap and luck may improve. :*Ran ::Luck Stars: One ::Prediction: Your crush may misinterpret your confession. Episode 108: Study Forecast Date: November 07, 2009, Saturday Lucky Item: Handkerchief "Review your work every day." :*Miki ::Luck Stars: Four ::Prediction: Your studying will pay off greatly. :*Ran ::Luck Stars: Three ::Prediction: Slow and steady equals better studying. :*Dia ::Luck Stars: Two ::Prediction: Use different study methods and see which one works. :*Suu ::Luck Stars: One ::Prediction: Don't get too surprised by a pop quiz, or your grade will falter. Episode 109: Friendship Forecast Date: November 14, 2009, Saturday Lucky Item: Playing Cards "Just keep smiling, and everything will be fine." :*Suu ::Luck Stars: Four ::Prediction: Help your friends when they're trouble and people will like you more. :*Dia ::Luck Stars: Three ::Prediction: If you got into an argument, now's a good chance to make up. :*Ran ::Luck Stars: Two ::Prediction: A friend may give you some good advice. :*Miki ::Luck Stars: One ::Prediction: Getting annoyed may make you seem indifferent. Episode 110: Romance Forecast Date: November 21, 2009, Saturday Lucky Item: Television "Cooperate and share information on your crush." :*Dia ::Luck Stars: Four ::Prediction: The feelings you have for a boy may be mutual. :*Suu ::Luck Stars: Three ::Prediction: Dress up cute, your crush may compliment your outfit. :*Miki ::Luck Stars: Two ::Prediction: You may fall in love with someone at first sight. :*Ran ::Luck Stars: One ::Prediction: Know your rival when it comes to crushes. Episode 111: Study Forecast Date: November 28, 2009, Saturday Lucky Item: Puzzle "Aim to change your state of mind." :*Dia ::Luck Stars: Four ::Prediction: Earn praise by answering a difficult question. :*Miki ::Luck Stars: Three ::Prediction: Study in your living room today. :*Ran ::Luck Stars: Two ::Prediction: Think of a different way to take notes and you may do better. :*Suu ::Luck Stars: One ::Prediction: Other worries may distract you from studies. Episode 112: Friendship Forecast Date: December 5, 2009, Saturday Lucky Item: Pillow "Take the time to bond with your family." :*Ran ::Luck Stars: Four ::Prediction: A present from a friend will make your day. :*Miki ::Luck Stars: Three ::Prediction: Yesterday's most hated enemy could be today's good friend. :*Suu ::Luck Stars: Two ::Prediction: Give some advice to your friends, they'll take your word for it. :*Dia ::Luck Stars: One ::Prediction: Changes in schedule can cancel time with your friends. Episode 113: Love Forecast Date: December 12, 2009, Saturday Lucky Item: Gloves "Don't let bad things get you down." :*Suu ::Luck Stars: Four ::Prediction: Get together with your crush in a group. :*Ran ::Luck Stars: Three ::Prediction: Take the time to strike a conversation with your crush. :*Dia ::Luck Stars: Two ::Prediction: Act like a girl, your crush will notice and look at you. :*Miki ::Luck Stars: One ::Prediction: Your crush may act coldly to you. Category:Shugo Chara! Party!